Kevin McCormick Vs The World
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Kevin McCormick is dating the girl of his dreams Shelly Marsh! but in order to keep seeing her, he's has to defeat her seven evil ex boyfriends.
1. Seven Evil Ex's

**Kevin McCormick Vs. The World.**

**Kevin McCormick is dating the girl of his dreams Shelly Marsh! but in order to keep dating her, he's has to defeat her seven evil ex boyfriends, this is actually based on a movie and famous comic book series but I'm not going to tell you what it is?**

The story first takes place in Shelly's bedroom, she and Kevin were both making out on her bed you see they have been going out for a couple of of months now, and have been best friends since they were little kids hell even their brothers are best friends, but as soon they got done kissing each other with their tongue's, Shelly got up from her bed and tells him.

"Wait, Kevin there's something you really need to know about me honey, I've dating sevin other boys before I starting dating you, sorry if I didn't bring it up before but I was just scared to tell you!"

As he was also getting up from her bed, he said while button up his shirt back on.

"So...that's all in the past then, don't worry Shelly I'm not the jealous type."

"That's good because you may have to defeat my seven evil ex lovers."

He now says while looking confused.

Wait a minute, What?"

She again tells him.

"Yes, if we continue dating each other you may have to defeat my seven evil ex lovers."

Kevin then went.

"Uh, don't you mean ex boyfriends."

She told him.

"Doe's it matter?"

An hour later... Kevin go's back to his awful house, as he walks inside he saw his brother Kenny sitting on the old sofa  
>reading his NASCAR magazine, Kenny then says to his brother while he was still reading his magazine.<p>

"So Kevin I hear your going out with my friend Stan's crazy sister."

He repiled.

"Yeah, so what?"

Kenny now said while he was still reading.

"And I hear you have to fight her evil ex boyfriends, man! are you in deep shit!"

Suddenly, Kevin's cell phone rang, when he answers it, Karen his sister on the other line went.

"Kevin! I heard you are going to battel your girlfriend's former boyfriends, man are you ging to get cream!"

He said.

"Well I didn't knew she was a total slut, give me a break!"

On the other line she said.

"I just hope she hasn't gone out with some big mean jocks, Bye, Bye, Now!"

After Kevin hung up his cheap ass phone, Kenny after getting done with his magzine went over to him and said.

"You know something, this kind of reminds of this movie that I saw last night about this guy who was trying to hook up with this girl and had to also  
>fight her sevin evil ex's to! I wonder what happended at the end?"<p>

Kevin then said.

"You mean you didn't see the end of the movie?"

Kenny repiled.

"Hell No! Tammy wanted to give me a blowjob at Denny's so I turned off the TV and left."

Suddenly, Kevin was now lying down on his small bed and thought about what Shelly said.

He was thinking.

"What did she mean by you have to defeat my seven evil ex boyfriends? did she mean actually kicking their ass or just confronting them?"

As he was drifting on to sleep, he starting to have a weird dream about Shelly, it takes place somewhere in the desert? and Kevin was  
>seeing Shelly roller skating around him and she kept saying.<p>

"Remember Kevin, in order to win my heart you'll have to defeat my seven evil ex's."

"Seven evil ex's, Seven evil ex's, Seven evil ex's, Seven evil Ex's!"

But all of a sudden, He then wakes up and starts to scream and sweat.

"AHHHH!"

**To be continued.**


	2. First Evil Ex Skylar!

After he was done screaming to death! his mother Carol McCormick opens his bedroom door to make sure he was all right? as she quickly turns the doorknob, she says.

"Kevin! What's wrong wih you! did you have a nightmare?"

He said to her.

"Yes mom, don't worry I'm fine now!"

Suddenly, she now says to her older son.

"Is this because you have to defeat you're girlfriend's seven evil ex boyfriends?"

He then told her.

"Shit, how did you knew about that mom, how the hell doe's everybody knows about this?"

She was now telling him while pointing her finger.

"It's called life son, whenever you start dating the girl of your dreams to show her your affection, you'll have to do battle with the many ex boyfriends that she had,  
>the same thing happened with your loser father and me, he had to whoop my one hundred evil ex men, God I miss those guys!"<p>

It was now the next day in South Park, while Kevin was walking down the streets of the town thinking about Shelly, and who her ex boyfriends were?  
>but meanwhile, someone was playing an a electric guitar a couple of miles away, Kevin was now curious just who was playing it? so he follows to<br>where the sound was located at he then see's a couple of guys playing in a garage band, as the lead singer was continuing to play his guitar and sing!

He was now looking directly at Kevin's eyes! and hollers out.

"Mr. MCCORMICK! prepare to meet your maker Dude!"

Suddenly, he was now jumping and flying towards Kevin's direction and then played some magical rock power that knocks Kevin on the ground, while  
>the guitarist begins to land back on the ground on his feet, when injured Kevin was trying to stand back up, he said to the guitarist.<p>

"What is your deal you bastard?!"

He now tells Kevin while he was putting his guitar down.

My name is Skylar and I'm Shelly's very first evil ex Boyfriend! she was mine before you came along dickhead, I was going to take her shopping and buy her  
>bad ass stuff but she wouldn't put out for me so I dumped her ass, and now you must pay for being her new lover Assface!"<p>

Skylar quickly rushed over to smack Kevin in the head then picked up his body and slammed him down on the road, as his band members started to cheer  
>him on! also Shelly Marsh was running to see what was going on? she went over to Kevin's aide to help him up, Skylar who had seen her coming said.<p>

"Hey babe, long time no see! now why are you dating this white trash Loser!"

She angerily replied.

"Oh back off Skylar! you're rock band ain't nothing but shit, and you kiss like a moron, so just shut up!"

He then says while cracking up his knuckles.

"Oh, you know you still want me baby! now get out of the way so I can rock his dirty, no good, redneck ass away!"

As Skylar's band continued to cheer, "Skylar!" "Skylar!" Kevin was finally back up on his feet he said to Shelly.

"You dated that jerk, Come on he's like thirty years old."

She said.

"He's twenty two! and I couldn't help myself, his music really turned me on until he started to get rough with me."

Kevin said.

"So you just liked him for his music right?"

She then says to him.

"That and his rock star superpowers."

Suddenly, Skylar was picking back up his powerful guitar to eliminate Kevin's body with it!

He turns up it's rock power to the highest level, and shouted.

"Time to feel the power of rock, get ready to do the electric slide man!"

When Skylar played his all powerful electric guitar it blew out a huge blue lighting bolt and it was aiming directly to where Kevin was standing at, but he quickly  
>jumped out of the way in the nick of time and it hits a red building, after the building exploded! Kevin begins to think up a plan.<p>

**To be continued.**


End file.
